ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disneyvard D
Disneyvard D is a suggested Disney crossover animated television sitcom that would air on Disney Channel which would be a spiritual successor to House of Mouse. It is the first ever animated sitcom to feature laugh tracks and produced by It's a Laugh Productions. This show revolves around Disney characters in a contemporary city neighborhood in New York City and the Disney Princesses wearing their casual outfits from Ralph Breaks the Internet ''and some locations named after past and current Disney actors; It has a similar format to PBS's ''Sesame Street ''and Nick Jr.'s ''Blue's Clues and You! where the hosts interact with the audience through problem solving, helping out through situations, and bantering. Cast Main cast Hosts * Mickey Mouse (Bret Iwan) is an optimistic, friendly, imaginative, fun-loving, childlike mouse and leader of the Disney gang. He is the equivalent of Elmo referring to him as an international superstar. * Anna (voiced by Olivia Holt) is a fearless optimistic princess from the Frozen series who works as a businesswoman and owner of Hirschfeld Studios. She is always kind and sensible to her target audience but sometimes gets impulsive, ill-tempered, grumpy, and bossy to her employees when things go wrong. She reads a couple of chapters on two books every day and work before she can play. Anna is the show's version Bert from Sesame Street and Rod from Avenue Q. * Elsa (voiced by Danielle Bisutti) is Anna's older sister, roommate, and snow queen from Frozen. She is very intelligent and down-to-earth, and like Baloo who she also befriends, she is well-talented especially with her concert rehearsals and performances and ice powers to make sculptures, but is rather lazy and loves to play tricks and jokes on (and infuriate) Anna. She loves to invite her friends out too. Being the more preferable member of the sisters, she is the Disney counterpart of Ernie from Sesame Street, and Nicky from Avenue Q. * Jiminy Cricket (voiced by Joe Ochman) acts as a good conscience in supporting Pinocchio, Mickey, Donald, and their friends. Other main characters * Minnie Mouse (TBA) * Goofy (Bill Farmer) is a clumsy yet understanding and helpful dog who owns the Colvig Department outlet store. As he did in the House of Mouse, he serves his customers food just like Alan does on Sesame Street but sometimes mixes everything up. * Baloo (Joel McCrary) is a happy-go-lucky bear from The Jungle Book and TaleSpin and acts as a father figure to the smaller neighbors. Despite being multi-talented and competent in piloting planes especially his sea duck, he is a slacker and is prone to misunderstandings whom his friends dislike. Apart from the apartments, he lives in a wooden shack similar to Higher for Hire in TaleSpin. Oftentimes, he gets a bear necessity milkshake Goofy makes in the Colvig Department. With all this, he has a similar demeanor to Big Bird. * Donald Duck (Tony Anselmo) is a short-tempered but friendly duck who tends to help people but is not good at it. * Don Karnage (voiced by Jim Cummings), an air pirate wolf, is similar to Oscar the Grouch. He lives in a barrel with junk, his Iron Vulture he flies, and a portal which takes people to Pirate Island. * Stitch (voiced by Chris Sanders) is a blue space creature who enjoys binging on food and making recipes in his snack wagon. He is based on the character of Cookie Monster. * Pluto (voiced by Bill Farmer) is Mickey's pet dog similar to that of Barkley. * Scrooge McDuck (voiced by John Kassir) is the richest duck in the world. He does (and derives from) the exact same job and roles from Mickey's Christmas Carol and DuckTales, in which of course, he takes good care of the money bin and his mansion. Apart from money and its history, he is also has a big penchant of triangles including Egyptian pyramids, just like Telly. * Chip and Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton respectively) are two mischievous, cunning, playful, zany, childlike, chipmunks who play tricks on other neighbors including Donald and Pluto especially by stealing nuts from them. The two sometimes argue but still care for one another. Whenever situations have to get solved, they sport their Rescue Rangers outfits and take clues. Inspired from the Two-Headed Monster on Sesame Street. * Sven (voiced by John Kassir) is Kristoff's pet reindeer and Baloo's best friend. Unlike the Frozen franchise, he is given magic to speak in a Scottish accent exactly like Scrooge. He lives in a stable right next to Kristoff's apartment. * Rebecca Cunningham (voiced by Christy Altomare) is an optimistic, cheerful, yet level-headed businesswoman who organizes things and plays the piano just like Prairie Dawn. * Winnie the Pooh (voiced by Jim Cummings) a roly-poly teddy bear who loves to eat anything made with honey and sometimes worries a lot like Baby Bear. * Tigger (voiced by Jim Cummings) is an energetic, happy-go-lucky, goofy, bouncy toy tiger and Pooh's best friend. He owns a palace which has many collections including pictures of his Tigger family. Inspired from the Count. * Kristoff (voiced by Troy Baker) is Anna's husband and and Mickey's best friend. Along with Mickey, he occasionally gets to hang out with Goofy, Donald, and Pluto as well. He is inspired from Zoe. * Elena (voiced by Aimee Carrero) is a princess who hails from Avalor and loves playing her guitar similar to that of Rosita. * Timon (voiced by Kevin Schon) is a meerkat who works for Goofy in the Colvig Department and helps his friends out like Chris on Sesame Street. * Moana (voiced by Auli'i Cravalho) is a Polynesian princess and the show's equivalent of Murray Monster. Supporting cast * Huey, Dewey, and Louie (voiced by Elizabeth Ann Berg) are Donald Duck's three mischievous nephews. * Webby * Launchpad McQuack * Pocahontas (voiced by Danielle Bisutti) is a Native American princess and the show's version of Herry Monster. * The Evil Queen (voiced by Jordan Dipoto) is Snow White's beautiful stepmother who has a deep affection for Don Karnage and similar to Grundgetta, Oscar's girlfriend. * Ariel * Rapunzel is a free-spirited, jumpy, quirky, goofy, well-talented princess. Her talents and hobbies include painting, baking, playing guitar, and dressing up as Olivia Holt's two roles, Kim Crawford from Kickin' It! and Wacky Jackie from Dog With a Blog ''which impresses Anna and Elsa. * '''Kristen Bell' is Anna (and Olivia Holt)'s mentor who works as a director in the Encore Studios. She is the original voice of Anna in the Frozen series. * Idina Menzel is the owner and cashier of the Tremaine Emporium. She is the original voice of Elsa in the Frozen series. * Mandy Moore is Rapunzel (and Olivia Holt)'s mentor. She is the original voice of Rapunzel in the Frozen series. Recurring cast * Kim Possible * Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Mayday Parker/Spider-Girl * Petra Parker/Utility Belt Spider-Girl * Rey * Finn * Chewbacca * Jodi Benson Locations * Colvig Department '''- a small but contemporary department store outlet owned by Goofy and named after his original voice actor, Pinto Colvig. It is the Disney version of Hooper's Store. * '''Holt University - a university for filming, studying major subjects, business, cooking, music, and art. It is named after Anna's occasional voice actress, Olivia Holt. This is run by Anna. ** Firth Middle - a school named after Disney on Ice skater, Taylor Firth. The principal's office has a photo of Kristen Bell crossing her arms while embracing an Anna doll similar to how Bob West holds a Barney doll in his photo. ** Atlomare University ** Murin Park - a park named after Anna's original Broadway actress, Patti Murin. ** Nicole and Hastings Garden - a garden named after Elsa and Anna's new respective voice actresses, Danielle Bisutti and Olivia Holt. * Stitch's Snack Wagon * Tigger's Palace * Encore Studios * Tremaine Emporium Voice cast * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Olivia Holt as Anna, Rapunzel, Bo Peep, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Mayday "May" Parker/Spider-Girl, and Tandy Bowen/Dagger * Danielle Bisutti as Elsa and Pocahontas * Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket * Chris Sanders as Stitch * John Kassir as Scrooge McDuck and Sven * Auli'i Cravalho as Moana and Ariel * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible and Petra Parker/Utility Belt Spider-Girl Trivia * Mickey, Anna, Elsa, and Jiminy are the only main characters to appear in every episode. But Like Sesame Street, not all the other main characters appear in each episode and some (even Elsa) remain silent. * Anna and Elsa switch brains while keeping their true personalities to make them inspired by Bert and Ernie respectively. * Elsa and Rapunzel speak in all of Ariel's speaking appearances. * The casting gag involved here is that John Kassir voices Scrooge and Sven much like Martin P. Robinson performs Telly and Snuffy. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney Television Animation Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series